Numerous apparatus have been devised to effect a massaging action on the back of a user. Many of these use one or more rollers which extend generally over the width of the back and which are reciprocally driven to roll against the back over a predetermined distance. Others utilize a plurality of smaller rollers or wheels which simultaneously and concomitantly contact and move along the back to provide massaging action. Another group of devices use a single narrow roller to move along the spine and stimulate that region. Yet another type device uses a plurality of slats which extend either laterally or longitudinally and which are synchronously flexed by subjacent rollers to provide a massaging action. A variety of specific roller constructions are known for use in manual and automated massaging systems. While each of the foregoing types of apparatus certainly impart a stimulation to the body, the nature of the stimulation is somewhat ineffective. That is to say the systems known to me only offer stimulation which is so repetitive as to become monotonous and hence loses its effectiveness. Additionally, each of the known devices applies only superficial pressure simultaneously over a large area, thus little penetrating muscle stimulation actually occurs and the benefits of massage are not fully realized.